The Constellations above the Wild West during the Nighttime
by MisterHaudi
Summary: (AmeIta) The American Civil War just ended, and Feliciano's family had just packed their things and set out for the Land of the Free. While in America, a young American boy and his family move out to New Mexico territory, for business.. Meanwhile, an Irish Immigrant who is a mother, sets out for the Southwest with her son... What challenges await? (Ft. Billy the Kid)
1. Chapter 1: 1867

_At the age of 6, Feli leaves Italy when his family believe is the right time to get a headstart in business after the civil war, believing America is the right path._

_On a farm somewhere in the northern states, __a ranch owner plans to invest on a plot of land in the New Mexico territory, preparing to move in the future with his much younger brothers after the Civil War destroy most of their Ranch._

_But in_ _a caravan, an Irish Immigrant travels south, teaching her 8 year old son everything she knows.._

Feliciano held on to his Grandfather's hand as they departed from Italy on a ship to New York, even after settling in and even as a 6 year old boy, he misses his home, the girls, the mountains, and the smell in the air that only his village had.

At night, he slept with his Grandfather while is older brother, Lovino, toughed it out and slept alone...

**. . .**

The Ranch owner was done signing and writing letters and was in the process of moving, the Englishman's Ranch had been half destroyed during the civil war and anything refuses to grow, since space is running out in New Mexico territory, he decided to invest.

"Awrter!"

"Hm..?"

The Ranch owner, was met with his younger brother Alfred, who is at least 5.

"Play!" Alfred held his toys.

Arthur smiled and ruffled his hair, "Soon, I just need to finish a few things, go play with Matthew in the meantime."

"Okey!"

And with that, he ran off.

**. . .**

"Alright, and 2 plus 2 equals..." An Irish women was teaching her son math as they neared their next destination.

"Four?" The boy guess right.

This went on, the mother teaching her son from reading, to singing in Irish, then her second son, who was napping.

Her son was happy, the singer he was and quite charming as well, people on the caravan only said good things about him. His mother was one of the only people he cared about aside from his brother.

He looked out from the wagon, admiring the wildlife, when..

"Henry!"

He crawled to his mother, "Yes mama?"


	2. Chapter 2: 1873

The Kirkland's ranch owner's owner younger brother, Alfred, stares out at the cattle and rest of his brother's business while chewing on some jerky.

"You've been standing there for a long time.." His brother Matthew spoke up.

"Waitin' for em' rebels to show up.. Damn Confederates!" Alfred gritted.

"Oh you're doing _that_... General, the President wants to have a word with you, you can leave this battle to me.."

"Wait, whose gonna be Lincoln- Oooooh I know what you mean, darn it Arthur!" Alfred complained.

Matthew watched him while holding his bear as Alfred kicked a rock.

"Alright then Lieutenant General Matthew, I dont want any damn Confederate crossing that hill, understood?!"

"Yes General Alfred..!" Matthew gave a salute and Alfred saluted back before heading inside the big house they call home.

Alfred stood outside Arthur's study, taking a breath then knocking.

"It's me, Arthur."

"Come in."

Walking in and closing the door, Alfred went over to Arthur's desk.

"What did you need?" He asked.

"We're going out today to meet an Italian business man who had just opened his clinic, he has two boys I want you to be friends with." Arthur said without looking up from his papers, "But no being mean to them, is that understood?"

"Yes sir.."

"Good," Arthur finally looked up, "They're in Silver City, the only clinic with good doctors for people like us, I hope you know how much of a blessing this is."

"I do.." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"No rolling your eyes, now get ready, we leave in an hour and spending the night, tell your brother."

Alfred left the study, the moment the door is closed, he ran outside and ran into Matthew who was still keeping watch.

"MATTIE! MATTIE! DID YOU MAKE SURE NO CONFEDERATES CAME THROUGH!?" Alfred questioned him excitedly.

"Ah- No no! I fought them and they r-ran away!" Matthew was frightened.

"GOOD! CAUSE WE ARE GONNA MAKE NEW ALLIES! Come with!" Alfred started to drag his poor brother.

"Wait what?!" Matthew was still confused.

"The president said he wants us to make allies with some people down there in Silver!"

Matthew was still confused.

Alfred sighed, "Eye-brows wants us to be friends with some new kid whose in Silver City and he wants us to get ready..."

"Ah..."

"Not sure why he didnt just tell you instead."

"Beats me.."

After getting ready, the three headed down to Silver City, arriving in front of a clinic near the townhall. Outside waiting is Feliciano and his grumpy older brother Lovino, with their Grandfather.

"This is-a stupid! We should-a have never left Italy! This place is just sand!" Lovino complained loudly.

"Now-a now, this place is full of people with-a the money to actually for what they are getting!" His Grandfather reassured him.

Then a person who heard the little Italian's cries, came out from the clinic and pinched Lovino's cheek, "Lovi you're so cute~"

He immediately slapped the hand away, "Fucking Antonio! Don't-a touch me! Cagna!"

Antonio gave a sheepish smile.

"Haha! Antonio, will you be running medicine again?" The Grandfather asked.

"Sí, Mr. Vargas!"

"Julius is also fine, I treat you like my own son!"

"Gracias!" With that, Antonio hopped on his horse and galloped off, while Lovino still cursed him in Italian under his breath.

After waiting some, Arthur arrived in his coach and stepping out with his much younger brothers following. The two talk about business and the younger ones were pretty much forced to be friends, Lovino glaring at Alfred.

"Please! I must show you my clinic!" Julius lead them all inside, "Please try-a not to break-a anything.."

"Did you hear that Alfred?" Arthur questioned him.

"Why always me? Mattie can do the same ya know.." Alfred suggested while receiving a frown from Matthew.

"Because I know Matthew won't."

Alfred rolled his eyes while Arthur started to talk to Julius about business and Arthur and pals becoming patients, with Julius promising their best doctor.

"Our-a best doctors spend-a time in the best environment, any other of my-a doctors are forced to go were it is-a dirty and I dont think you dont want that.." Julius trailed.

"Oh thank you Julius, it is hard finding good doctors here, even with the Ring.."

"Feliciano, take our two guests for a tour? I'm sorry Arthur, you were saying?" He asked Feliciano.

"Sí! Okay! this way~" Feliciano lead the two away, with a grumpy Lovino following.

Alfred looked back at the businessmen then away, "I wonder what they were talking about.."

"I dont think you ever said that before.." Matthew spoke up.

"Heh, yeah well.." He rubbed the back of his neck.

"Ciao! Where-a are you from?" Feliciano asked Alfred.

"Uhh Pennsylvania.."

"That-a sounds-" He was cut off.

"Stupid! Dont go asking them questions like-a that!" Lovino gave a smack on Feliciano's head.

"Owie.." He held his head on where his brother hit him.

Alfred looked at the two while Matthew looked at the brothers then his own, giving Alfred a weird look before backing away. Though the four ended up on the steps after grabbing some paper to draw on, Alfred seemed to be amazed while staring at Feliciano's drawing.

"Thats pretty neet drawing skills man, as for.." He pauses when he saw Lovino's drawing, "Never mind.."

"Boys!" Julius called out, "Its-a time for-a breather!"

The group headed into a fancy coach when the sun started to set.

"Today is a festival, but I forgot which one since most of them are just excuses for the locals to go out and dance and what not, you can see over there." Arthur pointed out to a crowd of people dancing, "Most of them are from Mexico left after the Mexican-American war."

"That-a sounds like-a fun!" Julius complimented, "I want-a go!"

"I wouldn't, who knows whats in there.." Arthur warned him.

"Bad guys?" Alfred asked.

"Yes."

"But-a that kid over there is-a hogging all of-a the pretty girls!" He complained.

"Where!?" Feliciano and Lovino questioned with serious looks on their faces.

"Th-Th-TheerrRre!!" Julius dramatically pointed to a boy with messy sandy blonde hair dancing with a beautiful girl and other beautiful girls awwing at him.

"That-a little..! How-a did he-a make all the girls..?" Julius was a lost for words as Arthur looked dumbfounded.

**. . . . .**

The dance ended gracefully as the boy kisses the girl on the hand while holding her, her heart fluttering. He walks her over to her father, treating her like a princess.

"Here is your daughter, Señor Navas" He kissed her hand one more time before leaving, the girl squealing and the father giving a look of approval of trust.

"Aye, not many of him exist.." The father mumbled.

The boy looks around, girls squealing in spanish of wanting to dance with him, while the boys giving him a defeated look. He then spots a woman, holding some bread, he smiles and walked to her.

"Mom, are you feeling well?" The boy questions her.

"I am a little better, you care for some bread? You must be starving from all that dancing.." She offered.

"Are you sure? You might need this to give you strength.."

"Watching you gives me enough strength, besides you need energy to keep with the night." She says while putting the piece in his hand.

"Oh mum.." He takes it and eats it.

She giggles a little, "I think someone wants to dance a little.." She points to a girl who is nervously looking at the ground.

He takes her hand and leads her near the bonfire, she looks up for the dance and is met with his baby blue eyes, he asks her one question and she nods.

_"¿Estás listo?"_

**\- z -**

[Yay for Google translate]


	3. Chapter 3: 1874, September 15

"And that-a is how you draw-a flower!" Feliciano held his pencil, showing Alfred his new drawing of a flower.

"Hey now, that's pretty cool!" Alfred was amazed by the Italian's talent for art.

Feliciano looked at the desert and gave a frown, "I just-a wish there where-a more pretty flowers.. The thing I-a found here were-a tumble weeds.."

Alfred hummed in agreement, "I understand that, I barely remember the life in the North, but I remember there were green trees everywhere, aside from the Civil War, things were a lot more peaceful and fun.. I miss those days.."

"I-a remember Italy.. But-a money was hard-a to make for grandfather.." Feliciano solemnly added.

Alfred smiled, "But at least we met each other, right? Sure things suck now and we are stuck in the west, but think of adventure! I was thinking how cool it would be to become a cowboy and explore a little, since you would have to leave the plot we live on to see something!"

Feliciano looked up at him then the mesa, "There's-a adventure out there..? But it looks so empty.."

"You should have seen it during the wars this place had! Who knows, we might meet a damsel in need of help!"

The sound of girls made Feliciano jump on board, "Adventure it-a is then!"

Alfred laughed like an idiot, and the two talked before going to bed. Feliciano was spending the night at the Kirkland Ranch, after a year their friendship started to take off, Lovino even started to tolerate Alfred, not as much as Matthew, but it was progress.

As the boys(including Matthew and Lovino) where heading to bed, Arthur was in Santa Fe with Julius, discussing business with a company owner, named Lawrence Murphy.

"Arthur, friend, how is business? It has been far too long!" Murphy greeted them.

"Business is excellent as always, the Ranch is always peaceful, it sometimes reminds me of the North." Arthur greeted back.

"And Julius! How is everyone's favorite doctor?"

"Great-a as always! The girls are-a so pretty! I'm-a so happy Arthur brought me along!" Julius beamed.

"That is always good, everyone needs to know there are high class doctors as yourself." Murphy nodded.

"So Lawrence, what will this little gathering be about?" Arthur asked, "I'd really hate to leave the boys all by themselves.."

"Just to discuss any competition that has showed up in the Territory, and business, the usual." He informed them.

"That is.. Getting rid of the bad meat and vegetables is always a trouble for me.." Arthur complained.

"Why don't you give it to me?" Murphy asked.

Julius wondered off.

"Oh? Why?" Arthur was interested.

Murphy smiled, "Just more to give the Apaches, its not like they can do much, so don't worry, the donation is welcomed."

Arthur chuckled, "What a cruel man you are.."

* * *

The young boy, the one who was popular with the locals in Silver City. He sat by his mothers side while on her death bed, sickened with Tuberculosis, the mere reason they moved to New Mexico, was for her health, but even now, that was not enough.

"Momma.." He cried.

His mother assured him, "It will be okay.. Everything will be okay.."

His brother sat next to him, not knowing how to feel, their father left the house, the young- no. Henry's step-father, not seeming too happy with everything.

Henry's brother rose, "I'll.. I'll get any bread we have left..", and with that, it was only their mother, Catherine, and her son Henry.

All he could do was hug her, not wanting to lose his mother, the one who gave him the education that many lack, the talent to sing the songs that came from her homeland, Ireland.

Catherine, although weak, did her best to comfort her son, telling him God is with them, praying.

And within the night, as Henry stuck by her side, falling asleep from praying.

When he awoke, he realized that, she had slipped away as she would not breath nor wake.


	4. Chapter 4: 1875

Lovino looked at his poor drawing of a tree, crumbling it up and tossing it, looking out a window, staring at the streets of Silver City.

"Stupid place.." He grumbled.

Walking by, the assistant and runner to Julius noticed the sad little Italian boy, picking up his drawing and opening it.

"Lovi, this is a good picture! Now why is it on the floor?" Antonio asked.

"Shut-a up! You stupid ass!" Lovino snapped.

"Lovi~ I know you don't mean that.."

"Shit head! Leave!"

"But I came all this way to bring you some fresh tomatoes.. Oh well!" Antonio held up a basket of tomatoes, picked one and begun to eat it.

Lovino quickly ran to Antonio and grabbed his shirt, "No! leave the tomatoes you bastard!"

"Lovi! You will tear my shirt!" Antonio pleaded with him.

After some convincing, Lovino agreed to chat with Antonio while eating some tomatoes, it was very hard though.

"Lovino, where is Feli?" He asked the grumpy ravioli.

"That idiota is hanging out with that-a American idiota!" Lovino stated, adding, "But its-a not like I need them.."

Antonio could tell through the grumpy ravioli that Lovino was, indeed, a lonely ravioli.

"Lovi, if you want me too, I can ask the Boss if I can take you for a ride, como suena eso? I'm sure he won't mind!" He smiled.

"Bastardo! Like hell he's-a going to-a care! He's going to give everything to Felicano..." Lovino grumbled the last part.

"Then I have nothing to worry about! Iré a preguntarle!" Antonio left.

Lovino grumbled about Antonio being and idiot and a bastard in Italian as he eats another tomato, not stopping him.

* * *

Alfred tossed a horseshoe at a stake, hitting it's target.

"Alright! another point for the hero!" he boasts as Matthew ranks up the points.

"You win again.." Matthew says.

"I totally knew that!" He smugly says.

"Oh wow-a Alfred! That was really cool!" Feliciano states in amazement.

"Hehe.. Thank's Feli.." Alfred rubs the back of his neck sheepishly, while Matthew stares at them.

There was a pause of awkward silence, the only noise being Matthew kicking out the points in the dirt. Feliciano seems to be oblivious of the awkwardness.

"Anyways.. You guys want to see the cowboys? They should be rounding up the cattle by now!" Alfred suggested.

Feliciano and Matthew agreed with that idea, when they got to the corrals of where the cattle is kept, Feliciano sorta, well, bumped into Alfred.

Feli did apologize, Alfred did say it was okay, but the touch left a.. sensation on his arm, with butterflies in his stomach that Alfred couldn't explain. This wasn't the first time he felt that way around Feliciano, but again since he couldn't explain it, he juat shrugged it off. Surely, that feeling could't last forever.. Couldn't it?

* * *

Feliciano soon had to leave, on the ride home in his coach, today played through played through Feli's mind, the funny feeling he got when spending time with Alfred, the feeling that was in his stomach..

Feliciano shook his head, "Grandpa said that-a my body is-a changing in big ways! Maybe-a my feelings change too, and this is how friends feel about each other! Vee~!"

Feliciano liked that explanation.

* * *

Henry gritted his teeth, as he climbed through the chimney to the outside world, with his heavy boots, making his way through the crowds of people when he landed on the ground.

Why was he running?

For a crime he committed.

How bad was the crime? Did he kill someone? Treason?

Worse.

He stole landry from a dry cleaners. Just kidding.

Even though something like that would only give him a slap on the wrist, Henry was young and scared. He had been arrest at the age of 15, his mother died, he step-father left, and he was separated from his brother in foster care, getting caught up in crime.

Now he was a fugitive, he was now on the run to Arizona.

* * *

A/N: Give Lovi love and the ship a moment.


	5. Chapter 5: 1877, August 17

**1877, ****August 17**

Arthur moved through the streets of Santa Fe, on business with the Santa Fe Ring. A dapper man in a suit greeted Arthur when arriving at a certain saloon.

He tips his hat, "Arthur, good day."

Arthur nods, "Good day too you as well, James."

"I was hoping to speak to you about the last shipment of food that Murphy was talking about.." He spoke to him, as they made their way inside and upstairs.

"The shipment meant for those Indians? What about?" Arthur asked confused.

"Well, there may be a shortage, large portions of goods are missing and its worrying many of us, not just the out dated goods, but the goods meant for New England and California." James replied.

"And how will you handle this?" He asks, worried.

"I was hoping that you would at least cover the Indians, while we sort everything out.." By now, the two are in a room alone.

"I see what this is about now.. I'll sort this all out, I'll go there to the reservation if I have too." Arthur assured his friend.

"Thank you, I was worried since Murphy is having everyone checked, and to find out how so much goods can go missing."

"Don't worry about it, but I do hope to treat myself while I'm here.."

"Of course of course! I think you'll enjoy of something we recently got our hands on.."

* * *

Henry sat alone in the saloon in the corner, drinking his sarsaparilla, until a disturbance entered the saloon. The town's blacksmith, Frank P. Cahill, entered with a smug grin, causing trouble was his thing. The bully sort of trouble.

"Hey hey hey! Everyone look! If it ain't the dumb kid himself!" Frank exclaimed loudly, "I bet he's a goat! Scared ol' Billy Goat!"

Everyone laughed as Frank stared to approach the teen.

"Stupid stupid Billy..." He then grabbed Henry and wrestled him to the ground.

".. Get off me Frank.. You're drunk.." The teen grunted.

Frank spoke in a low voice, "I bet you, yer ma was a goat too." He grinned again.

No one heard that and no one saw how mad Henry became, and how he pulled out his six-shooter and shot Frank.

After the shot rang out, Henry pushed him over, people in the saloon tried to help Frank, but within the 30 seconds of being shot, he was dead.

Henry was still shocked and shaking, he panicked and rode off. He probably wouldn't be in any trouble since it was self defense, but it was too late.

Henry McCarty killed a man, and now he returns to New Mexico Territory, were a war awaits him.

* * *

**_[A/N] I ran out of ideas and forgot this existed, to the one person look likes this, thank you. As much as I want to write more, its 1:22am. I'll start on the gay soon. Also ages and numbers hurt my brain._**


	6. Chapter 6: 1878, January 1

The streets were crowded in Silver City, people celebrating. Feliciano was out and about, enjoying himself.

"Hey! Feli!" A cheerful voice greeted him, knowing only one other person aside from his grandpa and Antonio that would say hi to him with a smile.

"Alfie! Ciao!" Feliciano became as bouncy as his curl, "It's been a while!" He gave him a hug.

Alfred accepted, "Dude, I feel as if you became.. Taller."

"I-a did grow, but not as-a tall as you!"

"Yeah, but you should see Mattie! Even he's taller than me.."

"Lovino is also tall! Our fratelli are-a taller than us!" He exclaims cheerfully.

"Dude, I ain't sure if that's a good thing.." Alfred gave a nervous chuckle.

The two went to a saloon and ordered a bite as they spoke.

"Alfie! I am so happy for-a the hat you gave to me on my birthday!"

"Oh yeah, your 17 one, right?" He wondered.

"Sí! Antonio was-a supper jealous! I think Lovi was too.. And-a the girls loved it as well!" At this point, Feliciano was on Cloud 9 as Alfred smiled along.

"Sorry I couldn't be there, Arthur was up my butt about studies and what not, even gave me the thought of marriage, like dude, not yet.."

"Aww.. Mi dispiace, its-a alright, it wasn't a big deal, I'm just-a happy that you sent something, it remind me that we are friends!" Feliciano reassured his friend.

"Thanks dude, I promise I won't miss your next one!"

Feliciano hugged Alfred in joy, "You're-a good person Alfie! A really really good person!"

Alfred gave a nervous laugh, "Dude, you don't need to hug me and all.."

"But-a good people need hugs!" Feliciano told Alfred, as if it was a fact.

"Guess I can't argue with that.." He gave up on trying to reason with him.

Soon the two started to head back to the clinic, the streets were empty, as it was away from the action and festivities. Alfred was looking at the starry sky.

"Man.. I wish I could see more constellations aside from the Big Dipper.." Alfred complained.

"Vee? You can-a see the Big Dipper?? Where?!" Feliciano became excited and started to look up at the sky, "Huuh? I can't see it!"

"Here.." Alfred layed his hand on Feli's back and pointed to the chain of stars, "See those stars? Doesn't it look like a drinking cup?"

Feliciano looked at where Alfred was pointing for a few seconds, before seeing the drinking cup, "I see it! It's handle looks-a bent though.."

"Don't worry the small details!" Alfred assured him, pushing him forward as they continue walking.

"Mio nonno once showed me where the northstar was! But I-a forgot.." He hung his head in shame.

"You shouldn't feel down about it dude, You probably don't need that knowledge in a place like this, well.. Unless you're lost in the desert.."

* * *

Henry, or 'The Kid' followed a man named John Tunstall, whom he stole cattle from, is now being hired part of a rag tag group of outlaws.

Honestly, Kid is excited for some real honest work. It wasn't too bad really, all he had to do was rat out his last boss(who happened to be a real piece of work) and he'll land himself a job as a cowboy working for Tunstall's ranch, there's even others like him.

But now, he'll just settle as Billy..

* * *

**_[A/N] Ooga ooga booga, booga boogga ooga, ooga booga(I was super productive and finished the next chapter before this one because villains)._**


	7. Chapter 7: 1878, February 2

Alfred looked at the desert from the stage coach, his eyes darting at the patches of snow that covered the sandy ground. Across from him is Arthur, who is reading a book.

"I still think its weird how it still snows in the desert." He complained.

Arthur gave him a 'Mm-hmm' before flipping a page.

"Like- Why? Aren't deserts supposed to be hot all the time, besides nighttime? Like, I don't get it, and why when its windy during winter, its so cold, like needles!"

Arthur hummed again, flipping a page again.

"It also remind me on how much I hate scones.." Alfred rolled his eyes.

"And you're whining reminds me of mosquitos that fly around my ear, I can't kill them no matter how hard I try.." He responded in monotone.

Alfred groaned, "Why are you even dragging me along with you anyways to some Indian Reservation anyways?"

"For the hundredth time, Alfred, someday you might have to go out to one, when you take hold of the ranch or join the army." Arthur simply stated, "Besides, you need to get out, I know having friends and good connections is good for the future, but you've been hanging around those Vargas brothers too much."

"I rarely see them these days! And if you're so worried about the ranch then give it to Mattie?!"

"Matthew is working on becoming a lawyer and is doing his best to understand French, then there's you.." Arthur's tone turns to worry, "Alfred, are are you planning on in life? The fact that you're smart I know, but you refuse to do anything with that knowledge, why not just get married to a nice lass and take the ranch? You could always work the ranks in the army you know?"

"Arthur, thanks for worrying, but I don't really care, those jobs sound so.. so boring! Being a cowboy sounds a whole lot more exciting!"

"No." He says sternly, "Being a cowboy is the lowest job you could get, it won't pay off. My brother will not be some hooligan and that's final."

Alfred rolled his eyes again and looked out at the desert, remembering the time he spent with Feliciano before leaving.

* * *

The stage stopped moving before being informed that they've arrived at Apache Reservation.

"Remember what I told you Alfred, and don't talk to any of the people here okay? Many of them were murders and savages, you're better than them, and remember in how lucky you have it. Be grateful now." Arthur lectured Alfred before leaving the coach.

_"Be grateful because of how good you have it, compared to these apes"_ Alfred mocked Arthur in his head before also leaving and seeing the sad sight before him.

He looked around, in front was a fence that went in a circle and in the center was a group of tents, people trying to huddle for warmth in blankets. Soliders from the army stood by, opening the gates for Arthur and crew. The stage coach left, but another was scheduled to come by again.

Alfred was a little shocked on how the layout was, the land the reservation was on was barren, no trees or rocks. He stood by Arthur as he did rations and a line of people gathered. Alfred saw how poor quality food was given to them, which gave him mixed feelings.

When the line was gone, Alfred was going to pull Arthur aside, before a little girl who couldn't be more than 10 approached, looking starved.

Arthur looked at her, and just shooed her away, which made the child look as if she wanted to cry.

That's when he pulled him aside, "Dude, what sort of business are you pulling here? Even I know that stuff isn't meant to be eaten!"

"Alfred, it was a poor batch this year, and we must also remember that other mouths must be fed, like Matthew." Arthur reminded him.

"Yeah well, there has to be another way, they used to hunt right? I don't think anything can be grown here, so let them hunt!" Alfred suggested.

"We can't let these people do what we want, Alfred. That's how my older brother died, this is something you must get used too." Arthur scorned him, before going back to other business with the soliders, leaving Alfred.

Looking at the wagons of food that was brought with for other locations, he took some corn and went into the camp site to search for that kid.

After looking around, he spots her, getting some water from a pump, but struggling. This is were hero Alfred shows up, gently pushing her aside and using his might to pump some water into a bucket until it was full.

"Is this good enough?" He asks her.

She nods, having the look of shock, curiosity, and perhaps mistrust.

"I can help you carry this, in return, can you hold this?" He hold out the corn he had under his arm, "It's yours of course!"

She looks at it, nods, and takes the corn, before showing were her tent was.

When they arrived, she opened the tent, were Alfred saw a sick boy who couldn't be older that 7. The girl sets the corn down and drags the water over, taking a cup, putting water in it, and resoaking the cloth in his head, while speaking to him in a language Alfred couldn't understand.

"What's.. What's wrong with him?" Alfred asked.

The girl stayed silent before answering, "He's sick, maybe from the water, maybe from the food, maybe from illness."

"Can I ask his name?"

She stopped for a second before answering, "Nastas.." She says quickly.

He watched her as she tends to her brother, "What about your name?"

"Nascha.." She spoke in a quiet voice.

Alfred looked out the tent, trying to see if Arthur was still doing his business, but couldn't see, so he came back inside.

"Please don't open that to often.. If you plan in leaving then go.. You're letting warm air out.." Nascha asked him.

"Crap, my bad! I was wondering on when I had to leave," He rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly, "I'm Alfred by the way."

"Alfred.. Such a weird name.." She spoke in a low voice.

"Hey, I couldn't really control on what I was named ya know?" He pouted.

"You bilagáana always makes a big deal, how old are you?" She is now done tending to her brother.

"I'm 16!" Alfred says proudly.

"You are 16, but you act like you're 10 years younger.." She sits towards Alfred in a more comfortable position.

"Hey.. I helped you.." He pouted more.

"It was a kinda joke, heard it from the soliders here.." Nascha informed him in a monotone voice.

"And the 'kinda' part??"

"Bilagáana Alfred still made a big deal.."

"Can't help but feel that you're insulting me.. Where are your parents anyway?" Alfred tried to change the subject.

"Gone. Papa might be alive but I'm not sure.." She looks down sadly.

"So-" She cuts him off.

"You should probably go."

"Why?" Alfred was confused.

"Some of the soliders are nice, but they don't talk, I heard because they might be made to 'go away' by the men in the fancy uniforms that come by here and there.." Nascha begins to draw on the ground.

Alfred can only give her a look of pity before reaching in his jacket near his neck and pulling out his black scarf and handing it to her, "Here, I thought I was gonna be really cold, but its not bothering me, and don't worry, I washed it myself."

Nascha took it and looked at it, before wrapping her brother in it.

"Well, I best be heading out!" Alfred said, before making his way to the opening.

"Why are you nice?" Nascha asked him before he made his way out.

He turned his head and said, "I remember my mama would always say 'Treat others with respect!' and besides.." He smile, "You looked like you needed some help, you are a kid after all!"

That's when he left, leaving Nascha and Nastas alone.

"..."

* * *

Alfred made his way through the tents again, finding the wagons and Arthur still talking to the soliders. He pulled out his canteen, drinking some water, bored out of his mind.

When Arthur was done, he finally took notice of Alfred's existence, "There you are, listen, we're almost done here, I'm really happy you were able to stay out of trouble!" He smiled at his little brother.

It took some time before another stage coach arrived to pick up Alfred and Arthur, and on the way home, as Arthur was dosing off, Alfred was thinking about the siblings he met. He looked at Arthur and back out at the desert.

_"I wonder, if Arthur ever had the chance to help me if I was sick.."_ He wondered..

_"Probably not..."_

* * *

"I gotta say Billy.. You're quite the gambler.." A patron at a saloon said, as he watched the kid play poker.

"Lady Luck must have a thing for him." Says Mandy, the waitress at said saloon.

"He always has a good had I tell you.." Another speaks while shaking his head.

"You win again Billy.." The people at the table say, as everyone folds their cards in shame.

Billy, with a shoot eating grin takes everyone's chips, money, and what else they were betting, "As it should be.. Mandy, another sarsaparilla please! I feel like celebrating!"

Mandy shakes her head, "At least he has manners.." She says in defeat as she brings the younger 'King of Gamblers' his requested drink of sarsaparilla.

* * *

**_[A/N] I've decided to just let some things go, as much as I want to keep things historically accurate, its tedious going back and forth, so some historical people, events, and detail might be historically inaccurate here, I'll fix it in the future_****_ if I get around to do it._**

**_And as much as I love Britian, there was the Empire, so its fitting._**


	8. Chapter 8 Part 1: 1878, February 14

Alfred was back in Silver City again, needing to get out of the house, he also wanted to see Feliciano again, since Matthew went to Santa Fe to meet some French guy, he wasn't too sure why.

However, he did think about Nascha and Nastas here and there, and Arthur's choice about everything. Alfred shook his head, he didn't want to much about them, after all, he was here and they were there, chances of meeting them again were slim.

He went to the clinic were he saw Lovino eating some snacks on the steps.

"Hey Lovi!" Alfred greeted him, as he came over.

Lovino turned his head and spat out some seeds, "Oh, its-a you, the asshead.."

"Glad you see you're swearing in english just fine."

"I have-a, the spanish speakers here know what I'm-a saying, but-a many of-a them don't know english!" Lovino had a smug grin.

"Well that's swell, have you seen Feli anywhere? I was hoping to hang out with him at the ol' saloon." Alfred asked.

"Shopping, I-a think today is-a special day, assfucker."

"First off, you're not mincing words all too well. Second, thanks Lovino! I'll go find him!" He waved to Lovino before running off to the market area.

"... The fuck he means by _'You're not mincing words too well?_' That stupid bastard fucker better watch it!" Lovino shouted, drawing the attention of several on lookers and weird looks, "What-a are you looking at?!"

If he wasn't the grandson of a good rich doctor, he'd probably be dead..

* * *

Alfred walked through the market's crowd before seeing Feliciano at a stall, holding a tomato.

"Feli!" He called to him.

Feliciano turned around and smiled, "Ciao Alfie!"

"Hey dude, Lovino said today was special, how so dude?"

"Bad Lovi! It's February 14! It's-a day for-a feast! Saint Valentines day!" Feli said happily, "I will have to-a scold Lovi later for forgetting!"

"Was that a holiday in Italy?"

"Sure was! Want to help me get food together?" Feliciano ask, his curl bouncing.

"Why not? Great excuse to get away from Arthur.."

"Yaaay! Hey hey Alfie!" Feli calls out.

"Yeah?" Alfred had his attention.

Feliciano reached into is bag and pulled out a large tomato, going to a crate and putting a food on it, holding out the tomato and saying:

_" ..To tomato, or not tomato.. That is the question.."_

Alfred held back his laughter, same for Feli before they both fell over laughing, people walking around them, wondering if they were drunk.

"Okay okay.. You got me, lets get what you need before we forget, okay?" Alfred tries to pull it together.

Feli only nods before going to the next stall to complete his list.


	9. Chapter 8 Part 2: 1878, February 14

Feliciano looked at his list again, nearly finishing it, while going through the market place, Feli unconsciously grabbed on too Alfred's hand while dragging him along.

He didn't think of it as anything new, after all Feliciano was a clingy person, and it felt nice, really nice. His hand felt soft, so it didn't really bother him.

When the two neared the clinic, Feliciano had let go and started to run.

"I'm-a beat you-a there!"

"You're challenging me? Bring it on!" The two then started to race each other.

Right when Alfred was about to pass Feliciano, Feli unleashed unused energy and won the race, leaving Alfred in the dust. Let's hope the food is okay.

"Damn Feli, still fast as ever... How do you do it?" He asked his friend as they walked inside to the other half of the clinic.

"Hehe, Alfie you-a know why!" Feli gave his signature smug smile while his curl bounced in glee, "I am my grandpa's nipote!"

"Dude, that doesn't answer the question.."

Busting into the kitchen, there is Lovino, looking through the cupboards with a tomato in his mouth.

"Big brother! I brought-a food for-a Saint Valentine's Feast!" Feliciano happily announces while putting down the food, which seems alright thankfully, "Alfie will-a join us!"

"That is-a great, but he ain't helping!" Lovino informs his brother.

"What? Why?" Alfred was confused.

"You suck anale at cooking."

Alfred blinked.

Lovino groaned, "Your-a brother told us himself you never-a touched a pan! Now get out! If You want to-a learn, do it another time!" He then shoved him out the kitchen and shut the door.

Alfred looked at the door before heading to Feliciano's room, which is all he could do at that point and wait.

* * *

The Italian brothers prepped food and fed their oven fire, and collecting water.

Lovino looked over at his happy-go-lucky brother as he stirred a pot filled with joy.

"You sure like bring that-a stupid-a american by.. and hanging around him.." Lovino muttered

"Because-a he is-a fun! Lovi you know this!" Feliciano piped.

"Just making me-a think you like him a little more than your-a letting on.."

Feliciano stopped, his smile frozen but his face turning a special red, and Lovino takes notice.

"I-a knew it.."

Feli dropped what he was doing, "No no no no! _Fratello non è così! Tu fraintendi!_ Alfie is my friend you know this! Why would you think-a that?!"

_[T/N: Brother is not like that! You misunderstand!]_

"Shut it will you? I think-a so because you-a develop little 'quirks' when you-a are around him, you-a didn't do that for his brother. You-a talk about him as much as you-a talk about that damn potato bastard, but you give him a little more attention than potato bastard." Lovino listed, "You also are more-a clingy and don't really talk to _le belle ragazze _as much when he's around.

[_T/N: The pretty girls]_

Feliciano stayed quiet.

"I could-a list more, but you get-a the idea."

Feli slowly started to stir the pot again, hanging his head in shame, "How long.. Did you know..?"

Lovino went back to cooking as well, "I guess I had a feeling, your-a sometimes hard to-a read, and I didn't want to-a believe it."

"Will you tell-a grandpa..?"

"No. Even if he did know, it would be other people knowing that would ruin us." Lovino says blatantly.

"But-a how?"

"You know-a why. You know how wrong your feelings are, if people found out that the grandson of a well respected doctor was like 'that' he would have to disown him just to save business, though I'm not sure since grandpa is so powerful.." He thought for a second, "I'd be on the safe side."

"You don't-a care, Lovi..?" Feli tilted his head at his brother in confusion and worry.

"Feliciano Vargas, I may hate how annoying you are, I may be jealous how grandpa likes you-a more, and how your drawings are better.. and how the girls like you more.." Lovino listed, "But-a, you are my-a brother, and at the end of the day it don't matter, just means you won't be there when I pick up a bella in the future.."

Feliciano smiled and hugged his brother, "Big brother I love you!"

"Aye aye shit head I'm-a cooking here!"

* * *

Alfred looked around Feliciano's room, with nothing much to do, he looked out the window that has a view of the horse stables with Antonio getting one ready for a ride. He silently wished Antonio had stayed so he could have had a conversation with him.

Then Alfred had an amazing idea: Thinking back to the past.

It was perfect! He was alone, maybe he could recall the face of his mom..

_'Let's see.. she was.. hm.' _Alfred thought hard.

Though an old picture he found while looking through storage, she had long hair and was real pretty. Looking back on that picture, she was sitting, and behind her were some young men. Alfred remembers that there were four young men behind her, she was sitting on the right holding a baby he knew was Matthew because of the curl the baby had, in the middle looked like a younger Arthur, and on the left was a grown man. Guessed that was his dad.

Alfred always wondered why he never brought up the guys in the back, or their parents. He'll have to ask Matthew if he knows anything.

* * *

After thinking long and hard, Lovino and Feliciano had finished cooking, by then Julius had returned, do did Antonio. Must have been a short ride.

All were excited for the feast, which was delicious even though the two worked fast. During the dinner Julius said how it was okay for Alfred to stay, Lovino swearing about it and Antonio teasing him about something. Weird of all to Alfred was how Feliciano was acting more bubbly and detached than usual.

_'He must have worked himself hard, I gotta learn how to cook so I won't be in the way!'_

By morning, Alfred had headed home.

* * *

Billy was shooting bottles from 20 ft, trying to see how he can shoot away from. His peers thought it was ridiculous and he was just scaring the cattle, but they all seemed impressed of how good of a gunslinger he is. Even if he did act impulsive sometimes.


	10. Chapter 9: 1878, March 7

It was a cool day in March, on the Kirkland ranch. Arthur had gone out for another meeting, leaving Alfred in charged of ranch business, being watched by Mattie, so he doesn't mess up.

Alfred, dragging his feet, did his best at looking after everything. After all said was done, he went back inside to his room. Matthew went back also, finding it tiring having to make sure Alfred doesn't forget to have some of the staff to have the sheep graze.

_'__Honestly, what does Arthur see in him?' _Matthew thought to himself, _'Alfred clearly doesn't want to be in charge and take over the business, he's more of a free spirit..'_

"Really.. it feels as if our futures should be switched.." He spoke to himself, before drifting into a nap.

* * *

Flipping pages, with the smell of ink filled Alfred's room.

He decided to take an interest in Astronomy, books on it cluddered table. Some books were old, but thankfully he was able to score some newer ones, but it was mainly on constellations, wanting to be able to find his way incase he became lost, wanting to travel and tell were he was, and to impress Feli.

Alfred sort of had to hide the reasons behind this from Arthur, with him becoming more demanding on making Alfred heir to the business. He tried telling Arthur that running the ranch just wasn't for him, and how Matthew should do it, but alas, it didn't help.

For now, all Alfred could do is accept his fate, at least he could go and see Feli whenever he wanted, since Matthew might end up leaving New Mexico territory if his learnings come to good use, he could become a lawyer.

"Lucky bastard.. getting the chance to go where he wants.." Alfred groan, a bit jealous at the freedom that Matthew will soon get.

* * *

"And that's what inventory I have left, and what I'm expected to make.." Arthur explained to Murphy as his assistant took notes in his office.

"I see, oh right, I forget to tell you that you can cut on what you'll be giving to the Indian Reservation."

"Oh really, why is that?"

"Well, the government is finally acting up, all the children above age 5 will be taken to the boarding schools in New England." Murphy explained.

"I heard about the schools, there meant to civilize the little savages yes? When will this be?"

"In 4 weeks time, so you can just take your time, don't worry about it, I hear that you're still helping your younger brother with everything, right?"

"Alfred, yes, he's just been so difficult lately, he recently took interest in astronomy, which is a great way if exercising his math skills, but I don't know.." Arthur shook his head.

"Ah, family troubles.." He said with a smile.

"The only reason why I'm making him heir, is so he doesn't run off and become a cowboy, or a sailor.. He could get himself killed! Not to mention that's my blood running through his veins."

"Sounds like he has too much energy for you to handle, what about his brother? Ah what was his name again?" Murphy was snapping his fingers.

"Matthew..? Matthew.. he's more responsible, doesn't that energy to go out and make trouble."

"Right right, I know we drifted, but I think it's a good time to take a break from all this, and it sounds like you can use a break."

"I don't need a break, Lawrence-" He was cut off.

"Right before this meeting started, you told me how Alfred was watching everything, even with his responsible brother babysitting him, you still worry!" Murphy lectured him, before asking, "Now tell me Arthur, when was the last time you really had the chance to _relax_?"

Arthur thought for a moment, Murphy has his assistant leave, now that they were talking about other things.

"I don't think I should.." Arthur thought, thinking of his responsibilities.

"Arthur Arthur! You are my friend! You are part of the Ring! It breaks me seeing you like this.."

Arthur stayed silent.

"Now listen, I have his whole territory under my thumb, right? No one in D. C. cares what happens here, unless Mexico is declaring war or there's another civil war starting here, just as long as money is flowing there, and red skins are getting rounded up and land is becoming more available, that's all that matters.." Murphy when on.

Arthur listened.

"Now, I know how next door at the bar, the girls there can be filthy, but there are these two dryers here in Santa Fe, both messed up when it came to cleaning my clothes. One is Chinese and the other is Japanese.. both beautiful have beautiful women.."

Arthur spoke up, "I think another time, when I'm not so worried about Alfred.."

Murphy smiled, "Another time it is then.."

* * *

Billy and several other men gather at a landmark in the middle of nowhere.

"I'm glad ya'll could come, you being here tells be that your on board.." One spoke.

"Damn right!" Another spoke

Billy's blood was boiling.

Why were they there? What were they talking about?

"So? What did Wilson say Brewer?" Billy asked.

"He agreed to give us the power to make arrest, arrest those who were apart of Tunstall's murder.." The leader Brewer explained.

"Giving us.. the Regulators.. that sort of power.." One mumbled.

"We're not abusing the power Wilson gave to us. Now take these stars.." Brewer gave everyone a deputy star.

Everyone wore their star. Brewer continued.

"After we get everyone that was part of the murder, we are to give the stars back to Wilson, remember he gave it to us for justice!"

"And after that?" Billy asked.

"Then we go our separate ways."

* * *


	11. Chapter 10: 1878, March 8

"Uuuuuuggggghh Mattie please!! I don't want to get up!!" Alfred wined.

"But its your future.. job-!" Matthew was finally able to drag his brother out of bed, having Alfred land with a thud, "-to get up early..!"

"Ow.. But its so early.." He rubbed his head, then laying on the floor

"That's because you were up looking at star... AGAIN!" Matthew was ready to rip his hair out at his brother's stupidity.

"Dude. Relax. The floor is more chill than you are.." Alfred started to get comfortable.

Matthew slumped his head in defeat, "Fine.. guess you're just to tired to read this.." he grabbed a letter that was on a table near the door.

"Hmm? Did Arthur write?" Alfred asked without looking up.

"No, it says it's from Feliciano.. arrived in the morning.." Matthew answered while walking out.

This makes Alfred get up quickly, running after his brother, not before running into the wall in his still half asleep state, limping out into the hall and falling again.

Alfred gave a half hearted laugh, "Ow.."

Matthew could only watch, as he helped Alfred to his feet, then giving him the letter.

He quickly opened it and read it.

"What does it say?" Mattie asked.

"I can kinda understand, its mostly in Italian, looks like there's going to be a get together on the 17th, mainly the Irish community.."

"Sounds like fun.. we'll have to make time, eh..?"

"I didn't know you needed a break." Alfred elbowed him.

"Of course I do, you're not the only one suffocating on this ranch, no ill will to Arthur.."

"Heh, yeah.." Alfred then remembered, "Hey, Mattie.."

"Yeah Al..?" Matthew answered, half expecting a dumb question.

"Didn't we have a brother who was Irish?"

"Hmm.. I think Arthur did mention it.." Matthew tried to remember, "I think his name was Patrick.."

"Guess we'll have to wait till he gets back.."

* * *

Feliciano helped around the clinic, while giddy as a school girl, singing while he fluffed pillows, and adjusted patients in bed.

"Feli~!" His grandpa called.

"Sì nonno~?"

"Abbiamo ancora del ghiaccio? La febbre di questa ragazza non si abbasserà." His grandpa asked.

(Do we still have some ice? This girl's fever won't go down.)

"Penso di si, fammi controllare." Feli ran out of the main building, and opened the cellular that was in the kitchen.

Carefully making his way down to the blocks of ice that was covered in sawdust, finding what he needed, Feliciano took a small block. He was about to leave, when he heard weird noise.

Very quietly, he snuck around the fairly large cellar, under the window that showed the backstreet is when he found.. Lovino and Antonio? It was hard to tell what was happening, but since there was girl in pain, that was the least of his worries, and besides Lovino looked like he was having fun.

* * *

[A/N: I can't tell if I did a bad.. I'll find out in the morning]


End file.
